


春梦7

by apple236466164



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple236466164/pseuds/apple236466164
Summary: 慎入，有束缚，狭窄脏乱差公共场所，细节描写，失禁，内射。





	春梦7

“你喝多了，不知道自己在说什么。”顾不得声音太大会打扰到隔壁，孟鹤堂想把快要失控的局面给挽救回来。

“喝多的只有你而已，孟哥，我很清醒。”

孟鹤堂的出言拒绝并不能阻止秦霄贤接下来的动作，甚至有些把推开他的手当做抚慰。

狭隘的空间给人带来窒息感，被酒精麻痹的大脑使人变得疲乏，无力的双手很快就被抓住，仅用一件薄外套就能将其缚于身后。

“你要干什么！？”被一连串的动作给束缚，孟鹤堂扭动着身子想要逃脱控制，隔壁就像知道自己被人围观更加兴奋一样，声音越来越大甚至盖过了孟鹤堂惊愕的斥责声。

“干你啊。”

标准答案新鲜出炉，孟鹤堂今天穿的衬衣简直在方便不过了，秦霄贤慢条斯理的帮他解开一颗又一颗的纽扣，骨节分明的手指偶尔划过肌肤，酒精使身体更加敏感，胸前的两粒红缨也颤颤巍巍的凸起，随着呼吸起伏着惹人注目。

“不要，不要再继续了！”

性欲在体内慢慢复苏，再继续下去怕是不妙，孟鹤堂努力压下心头的慌张，企图让他明白事情的严重性。

“秦霄贤！我是你队长，而且我和周九良在一起呢。”

“我知道。”表情毫不在意的淡然一笑，秦霄贤开始解开孟鹤堂的裤腰带，低头蹙眉的和卡住的拉链做斗争。

“所以孟哥你千万别让老闭他知道了啊，不然他会生气的。”

这简直无法沟通，孟鹤堂比秦霄贤大了9岁，所谓三岁一代沟，这9岁可以说是鸿沟了。

孟鹤堂老是把他当小孩对待，更何况秦霄贤和周九良平时关系也不错可谓称兄道弟，所以现在这种情况在他心中有违常伦的事情，是他极不愿意做的 。

然而秦霄贤在他身上游弋好像有魔力一般，所到之处尽是燃起一片情欲的火海，让他又不自觉的回味起了被人操弄身体的极乐体验。

生理泪水模糊了双眼，轻咬下唇瞪着眼前这人，明明年纪轻轻怎么就这么熟练呢。

被调教的越发适合性交的身体已经忍不住开始分泌出汁水，当秦霄贤手指插入的时候已经感觉到了紧致温热的后穴骚的快不行了。

“还是身体更诚实呢。”舔了舔下唇，秦霄贤粗暴的往后穴里插入三根手指，满意的听到孟鹤堂发出哽咽的声音。

“你看这样都完全没问题，孟哥你真的很厉害啊。”

弯曲着手指在对方肉壁里抠弄着，敏感的穴肉根本经不起这样的挑逗，恋恋不舍得夹紧着那作乱的手指，企图获得更多的快感。

“够了，不要这样，唔……”孟鹤堂只觉得所有的注意力都集中在了身后的肉穴里，他的手指还在里面游窜着，寻找他后穴的敏感点，让他无所遁形。

已经完全没有拒绝的可能性，被一阵阵快感涌上大脑，把那些礼义廉耻都丢在了脑后，隔壁好像鸣金收兵早已离开，但这边才刚刚开始。

拉开金属裤拉链的声音在这个安静的只剩下孟鹤堂抽泣声的隔间里格外刺耳。

孟鹤堂被反压在卫生间的塑料隔板上，裤子早已掉落在了被拖的反光的地板瓷砖，衬衣解开拉下露出大块肩膀和前胸，一条腿被架起踩在马桶盖，臀部抬高翘起露出扩张好的后穴等待被进入。

反观秦霄贤，仅是解开裤头拉下裤拉链，身上还是穿戴整齐的，就像真的是只来上厕所的一样。  
差异感带来的羞辱同样刺激着孟鹤堂敏感的神经，被束缚的双手握紧拳头，略短的指甲也掐出了印记。

即使知道他心有不甘，可依旧不能停止继续的动作。

秦霄贤舔舐了一下后槽牙，扶住自己硬起来的分身，饱胀的龟头在孟鹤堂的穴口戳弄着，仅是进去一个头，小穴就能紧紧的将肉棒吸住，生怕这阳物抽出来似的。

虽然外表看上去瘦弱，但秦霄贤还是有他骄傲的资本，缓慢的插入其中感受被夹紧的快感，每一寸的进入都让孟鹤堂倒吸凉气。

“太…太深了……”长度和大小都好像超过了自己可以接受的范围，好像要被贯穿的恐惧让孟鹤堂忍不住开口求饶。

“璇儿，璇儿我不要了，真的不行的。”

“没事的，孟哥你最厉害了。”声音低沉有独特的诱惑力，哄小孩的话语一点也不适合现在这个场景。

但的确如他说的一样，最后还是完完全全的吃了进去，两人的下半身紧密相连，被填的满满的后穴很快就适应了这个大小，让孟鹤堂发出一身类似满足的叹息声。

能让自己喜欢的人满意自然是很有成就感的一件事了。

秦霄贤迫不及待的想听到更多，但又不忍心真伤到他，挺动着阳具在孟鹤堂的后穴里缓慢的抽送了起来。

“嗯……”不够，还不够。酒精麻痹了大脑，下半身传来的酥软感已经盖过一开始的底线，虽然很舒服但是这个节奏还远远不够。

“快……快点……啊…”肉穴想要被大力和快速的操弄，因为站立时间太长而微微发颤的双腿有些酸痛了，无法得到抚慰的肉棒可怜兮兮的随着被插入而晃动，吐出少许浊液委屈的蹭在了隔间的门上。

“别着急啊，会让你爽的，我这不是还在学着怎么做吗？”坏心眼的不去迎合他的扭动，一边在穴内寻找着前列腺，一边将手伸向了他窥伺已久的臀肉。

孟鹤堂屁股的手感和自己想象中的一样好，也许是因为缺乏运动的关系，屁股上的肉虽然挺翘但是很柔软，像棉花糖一样随便一抓手指都能埋进白花花的臀肉里面。

“孟哥你的屁股好软好舒服。”嘴里说着骚话，秦霄贤也觉得今晚的自己有点放纵了。

“里面和外面都很舒服啊。”但也忍不住沉沦其中。

“唔…别……别老是……捏那里……”孟鹤堂现在已经浑身都被玩弄到敏感至极，而秦霄贤的双手还老是揉捏着臀肉。

时不时还抓住两边挤压着在自己体内的肉棒，每一次的顶入也是更深了，甚至连两个肉球都要埋在臀肉里才肯罢休。

太粗，太硬，撑得太开，里面好满。

耳边还回荡着夜店正厅里传来的音乐节奏，在公共场所和师弟越轨偷情的行为如果被发现那简直是噩梦，更别说现在大小算个公众人物。

本来就昏昏沉沉喝多了来上厕所的，被这么折腾好一会，尿意好像又涌了上来，这让孟鹤堂有些慌张。

“停一下，不行！”意识到这不是错觉，孟鹤堂从脸红到了脖子，但他不能让事情在这么继续下去了。

“怎么了？不够爽吗？”表示自己很听话很懂事，秦霄贤狠狠地挺弄了几下胯部，猛烈的撞击让孟鹤堂的身子忍不住抖了抖。

“我……我想尿尿了。”很清楚如果自己不说明白就别想罢休，算是破廉耻一回，无论如何都得求放过了。

一挑眉，秦霄贤仔细端详了一下孟鹤堂的神情，认真的看着他陷入情欲中的脸，对方双颊酡红，眸中泛着水光，平时有些苍白得双唇现在也是微微抿起，一副请求之意非常诚恳。

“啊，这有什么困难的。”明白了他的意思，拔出性器时小穴还依依不舍的挽留着，咕滋咕滋的水声让人脸红不止。

稍稍退后几步留出空间，孟鹤堂本来还松了口气，下一秒就被拦腰抱起，他的双腿被分到最开，一边一条搭在秦霄贤的胳膊上。

“啊！”他被摆出一个给小孩把尿的难堪姿势，而下一秒就又被插了个通透。

感觉自己好像连直肠都被塞满，不断抽动的阳器更是像要戳进胃里一样，随着不断的插入和抽出，本来就接近高潮的性器随着顶动的动作一抖一抖的着精液，竟然就这样射了出来。

“我听说在男人在勃起的状态下是尿不出来的呢”看着孟鹤堂一点一点的射出精液，秦霄贤即使觉得手臂上的重量有些沉重，还是坚持了下来。

幸好这段时间有坚持健身啊。

“所以孟哥你得先射出来才行呢。”

孟鹤堂已经完全无法自控了，脚背绷紧，脚趾跟抽筋一样乱动，他的身上一片狼藉完全不能看，屁股朝下，一起一落，后穴被玩得不成样子。

明明已经射出精液，接下来则是酸意蔓延到尿道最外沿，实在是绷不住了，松了劲儿，小腹放空，一道水柱径直打出来，向前落进了马桶，哗啦的水声加剧了失禁的难堪，耻辱涂遍孟鹤堂全身，他再次高潮了。

后穴痉挛的含着粗长的肉棒，秦霄贤也被眼前自己弄出来的场景给刺激到红了眼睛，龟头抵住对方的穴心，就这样一股股的将浓稠的精液全部射进他体内深处。

被灌满到有一种腹部微涨的感觉，像是无法接受自己的现状，终于支撑不住的孟鹤堂大脑停止了思考，意识陷入黑暗。

“孟哥？孟哥？咱们醒醒回家睡吧。”

“璇儿也是，自己说来蹦迪的，怎么也跑这睡觉来了。”

“也不知道梦见啥了，咋笑成这德行啊。”

“哎，怎么他们俩睡得和死猪似的叫都叫不醒啊，这可怎么办。”

“还能怎么办，喝多了呗，得嘞，一人一个，扶着回宿舍吧。”


End file.
